The demand for internal double-bond olefins has recently increased. For example, 2-butene-rich feeds have been found to be useful in the production of alkylate prepared by alkylation of isoparaffins with light olefins. The desirability of using butene-2 as compared to butene-1 as feedstock to an alkylation zone to produce high octane gasoline blending stocks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,490. U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,003 presents a process in which a feed stream comprising butene isomers is passed into an isomerization zone to increase the quantity of butene-2 available for passage into a downstream alkylation zone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,255 discloses an alkylation process using a heterogeneous isoparaffin/olefin alkylation catalyst, e.g. BF.sub.3 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, wherein the olefin feed is isomerized to reduce alpha olefin content using as isomerization catalyst alumina, silica, zirconia, chromium oxide, boron oxide, thoria, magnesia, aluminum sulfate or combinations thereof, as well as boron halide-modified metal oxide.
Double bond isomerization of olefins such as butene in the presence of catalysts of the pentasil type such as ZSM-5 and ZSM-11 at temperatures of 100.degree. to 500.degree. C. is disclosed in European Patent Application 0 129 899 to Hoelderich.
European Patent Application 0 247 802 to Barri et al. discloses restructuring olefins using tectometallosilicates of the Theta-1 type (ZSM-22) as well as ZSM-23 at relatively high reaction temperatures of 200.degree. to 550.degree. C. Table 4 thereof shows 1-butene to 2-butene selectivity (mol/mol) of Theta-1 catalyst in the conversion of 1-butene of 92.1% at 234.degree. C. at 100 MPa pressure using an 11.5.+-.2.8% vol/vol 1-butene in nitrogen feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,819 to Hamilton, Jr. exemplifies double bond isomerization of an alpha olefin feed (preferably C.sub.12 to C.sub.18) to produce a product having interior double bond isomerization using a ferrierite catalyst. The reference further teaches at column 5, lines 15 to 19, that "[o]ther aluminosilicates may be exemplified by ZSM-12, ZSM-22, ZSM-23 and ZSM-48."
It is not unexpected that a wide variety of catalysts can be used to isomerize 1-butene at high initial activity inasmuch as the double bond shift is one of the most facile among the hydrocarbon reactions. The thermodynamics of the reaction indicate that enhanced selectivity for 2-butenes occurs at lower temperatures and that relatively great selectivities are possible with a wide variety of catalysts at such temperatures. However, those catalysts which exhibit the desirable activity and stability for the double bond shift reaction can often produce unwanted oligomer by-products.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for isomerizing alpha-olefins (or terminal double bond olefins) to internal double bond olefins, e.g, 1-butene feeds to 2-butene rich products, over a catalyst which exhibits high 1-butene conversion and 2-butene selectivity, while minimizing oligomer by-product formation.
It is known in the art that surface acidity of zeolitic catalysts can be modified by treatment with various reagents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,038 to Page et al discloses a process for producing substantially linear hydrocarbons by oligomerizing a lower olefin at elevated temperature and pressure with siliceous acidic ZSM-23 whose surface is rendered substantially inactive for acidic reactions, e.g., by contact with 2,4,6-collidine (2,4,6-trimethylpyridine, gamma-collidine). U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,361 to Anthes et al discloses a method for catalytic dewaxing which employs surface acidity deactivated zeolite catalysts. The reduction in surface acidity serves to reduce the amount of lower value cracked products obtained during dewaxing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,595 teaches the modification of zeolites by exchange and similar technology with large cations such as N.sup.+ and P.sup.+ and large branched compounds such as polyamines and the like. Bulky phenolic and silicating zeolite surface-modifying agents are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,215 and 4,002,697, respectively. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,221 and 4,568,786, zeolites which have been surface-deactivated by treatment with bulky dialkylamines are useful as catalysts for the oligomerization of lower olefins such as propylene to provide lubricating oil stocks.
As far as is known, surface-deactivated zeolites have heretofore not been used as double-bond isomerization catalysts.